


School's Just Like That

by kenmas_kuroo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmas_kuroo/pseuds/kenmas_kuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's a jerk, Eren's the nerdy ish kid, and Levi's the cool one. Duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School's Just Like That

Eren was never the popular kid in school. He probably never would be. Stuck in the same school for 3 years now, he was happy to be entering his senior year. That was to say, he wasn’t looking forward to the school year starting, but he was glad it was his last until college.

He woke up bright and early on the morning of the first day of school. He wanted to get there early, choose his seats in his classes, and hopefully escape the bullies he knew would be there, like Jean. 

He got to school and made it through his first few classes without incident. When it got to lunch time, he went outside to eat, as was customary for him. And, like usual, Jean was waiting for him with two buddies of his. Eren glared at him. “What do you want, horseface?”

Jean cracked a smile. ”You know perfectly well, Jaeger. C’mon, it’s been like this for three years. Don’t you know by now?” 

Eren rolled his eyes. “Damn. I was hoping you had grown brains.”

The smile fell off of Jean’s face. “That’s it, you punk.” Jean took a swing at Eren, but Eren was prepared. He thanked his lucky stars that his training with Annie had payed off. With an expert move, he grabbed Jean’s fist and swept a leg behind Jean and knocked him off his feet. 

Jean grumbled as he got up. “Don’t just stand there— grab him!” His goons complied, and Eren was strung out between them. 

"I’ll teach you to hurt me, fucker." Jean said as he swung at Eren.

Eren scrunched his eyes closed tightly, waiting for the blow he knew would come. Suddenly he felt the pressure on his arms disappear. He dared to open one eye to see what was going on. Jean’s friends were no where to be seen. Jean was flat on the ground, groaning. Standing above him was someone he didn’t recognize— at least not with their back to him. 

"Uh, thanks?" Eren squeaked, then cursed himself for sounding so weak and helpless. 

The stranger turned at the sound of Eren’s voice. “Are you OK?” He asked Eren. He nodded. 

"Yeah, thanks to you." Eren smiled slightly as the Raven-haired boy came closer to inspect him. 

"What’s you name, kid?" Some thing about that voice sounded familiar to Eren.

"I’m Eren." Eren’s eyes went wide as he got a good look at him. "And you’re—" Only the most popular guy at school.

"Levi." He finished for Eren. "That was a pretty nice move back there. Mind showing me some time?" 

Eren grinned and nodded. “I’d be happy to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Jean bby But I needed someone


End file.
